mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Três É Demais
Três É Demais (Três é Demais? em sinopses recentes, Three's a Crowd na versão original) é o décimo primeiro episódio da quarta temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica e o septuagésimo sexto episódio geral. Neste episódio, Discórdia finge estar doente para interromper o encontro de Twilight Sparkle com a Princesa Cadance. O título é uma parte do provérbio "Dois é bom, três é demais", o que significa que uma terceira pessoa estraga a combinação ideal de um casal.__TOC__ Resumo A carta thumb|Twilight está animada para a visita de Cadance. O episódio começa na Biblioteca Golden Oak, quando Spike pega as cartas na caixa de correio e as leva para dentro, ele avisa para Twilight que o correio chegou e Twilight rapidamente as pega. Quando ela encontra a carta que ela procura, com a resposta que ela queria, ela pula de alegria. Spike deduz que a carta dizia que a Princesa Cadance virá no fim de semana. Twilight diz que finalmente irá passar um dia maravilhoso com sua cunhada quando Fluttershy chega e diz que A Sociedade Equestriana de Preservação de Criaturas Raras lhe deu licença para observar as criaturas mágicas mais raras e adoráveis de Equestria chamados de Breezies. Então, Pinkie Pie também chega e diz que acabou de receber pelo correio a coisa mais incrível que alguém já recebeu: um panfleto para uma venda de móveis usados para pátios. Uma visita indesejada thumb|left|Fluttershy parte em sua viagem. Na estação de trem, as amigas se despedem de Fluttershy e ela sai em sua viagem, Pinkie corre atrás do trem e diz que nunca irá esquecê-la, mas quando ela vê um balão voando ela rapidamente esquece o que diz e vai atrás do balão. Twilight começa a ficar nervosa com a visita de Cadance, já que seus encontros anteriores não foram muito tranquilos. Applejack imagina que Twilight já tem um plano para que o dia com Cadance seja tranquilo e Twilight confirma dizendo que ela e Cadance vão passar o dia no museu viajante de Star Swirl, o Barbado, Rainbow acha isso uma chatice, mas as outras apoiam a ideia. A cena muda para o trem do Império de Cristal chegando a Ponyville, Cadance deixa o trem e se curva diante de Twilight, que faz o mesmo. Cadance diz que estava brincando e que não precisam dessa formalidade então os guardas reais entrem no trem, que vai embora, Cadance diz que Twilight já deve ter tudo planejado e Twilight confirma, ela então vai até suas amigas que dizem para ela não se preocupar com nada, Twilight agradece e volta para o lado de Cadance. Pinkie garante que nada irá estragar o dia das duas quando um misterioso disco azul se aproxima delas, todas se abaixam e o disco bate em uma árvore próxima, Rainbow pergunta sobre o que seria aquilo e uma voz saindo da árvore diz que não é o que mas quem, Rainbow reconhece a voz, mas antes que ela posa dizer o nome a voz espira fazendo as folhas da árvore se incinerarem e revelando a Discórdia como o dono da voz. [[Ficheiro:Rainbow Dash em frente de Discórdia T4E11.png|thumb|''Seja lá qual for a cor é a cor do problema!]] Applejack pergunta por que Discórdia está em Ponyville e porque ele está azul, Rarity corrige Applejack dizendo que ele está em um tom de cerúleo, Rainbow fica desconfiada com Discórdia, ele diz que mudou mas no final da frase ele espirra fazendo uma casa ao fundo levitar, Applejack pergunta se ele está doente e Discórdia confirma e pede um sofá para desmaiar, fazendo com que todas olhem para Rarity. Pinkie empurra uma pilha de malas para Discórdia deitar e ele diz que precisa de cuidados, Rainbow pergunta por que ele foi a Ponyville se estava tão doente, Discórdia responde que a doença o deixou abatido, mas as pôneis ficam desconfiadas, ele pede por Fluttershy, Rainbow responde que ela saiu e Discórdia diz que havia esquecido da viagem dela para ver os Breezies. Applejack pergunta como ele sabe da viagem e Discórdia responde que Fluttershy te contou em sua última carta, ele lamenta o fato de que Fluttershy viajou no dia que ele mais precisa dela, mas diz que já sabe o que fazer e Rainbow o empurra até a estação e diz para ele ir para casa e por os pés para cima. [[Ficheiro:Discord hugging the main cast S4E11.png|thumb|left|''Que comece a cura!]] Discórdia diz que enquanto a Fluttershy não está elas poderiam cuidar dele então ele abraça as pôneis e diz Que comece a cura!, Rainbow foge para longe e Pinkie oferece os seus cuidados, mas Discórdia recusa, quando Pinkie quer saber o motivo ele solta um balão e Pinkie vai atrás dele. Applejack e Rarity suspeitam que Discórdia esteja aprontando algo e vão tentar mantê-lo longe das princesas até que Discórdia as interrompe e pergunta se elas estavam falando das princesas, ele continua dizendo que Fluttershy mencionou o encontro e ele se pergunta o quão próximas elas são e Applejack responde que elas são bem próximas. Discórdia diz que caso não sejam esta é uma rara oportunidade para as duas focarem em sua amizade, a não ser que, Rarity o interrompe dizendo que as duas não devem ser perturbadas, Discórdia diz que não pretende perturbá-las já que ele tem duas amigas para cuidar dele apesar dos riscos, porém durante a explicação ele espirra em Applejack e Rarity. Applejack e Rarity ficam doentes e Discórdia pergunta quem irá cuidar dele seguido por uma risada maligna. Cuidando de Discórdia No museu, Cadance e Twilight olham os objetos quando Discórdia aparece, Twilight pergunta o que ele está fazendo ali e Discórdia diz que ele está com gripe azul e receia ter passado a gripe para Applejack e Rarity. Cadance cria uma bolha ao redor das duas pouco antes de Discórdia espirrar nelas, Discórdia pergunta se Twilight vai o deixar ficar em sua casa até ele melhorar mas Twilight diz que não é a melhor hora, Discórdia pergunta se os amigos ajudam um ao outro, a não ser que ela não o considere um amigo, Twilight cede e todos vão para a biblioteca. thumb|Primeira canção de Discórdia. Na biblioteca, Twilight acomoda Discórdia na cama e pede se ele quer alguma coisa, inicialmente ele não quer nada, mas logo muda de ideia e pede um favorzinho, porém quando ele começa a cantar ele pede uma série de outros favores e, usando sua mágica, aparece uma montagem mostrando todos esses favores, no final, Cadance lhe dá um copo com água, que ele deixa cair. Cadance pergunta como Discórdia pegou a gripe e ele responde: Não lavei as patas direito, Twilight procura uma cura em seus livros e Discórdia diz que em uma colina nos cafundós de Equestria existe uma flor mágica com a qual se pode fazer um chá mágico para curar a gripe azul. Twilight pede para onde ela e Cadance vão e Discórdia, inicialmente, usa um mapa para explicar o caminho, mas depois diz que seria mais fácil levá-las até lá mas antes ele precisa fazer algumas preparações. Nos cafundós de Equestria A cena muda para Discórdia em uma carruagem dourada puxada por Twilight e Cadance, Cadance admite estar um pouco fora de forma em questão de voo quando eles chagam, Discórdia indica a colina e as duas vão até ela. Ao chegarem ao topo Twilight pergunta onde está a flor quando ela é coberta por uma espécie de cobertor, Cadance tira o cobertor de cima de Twilight e as duas olham para cima e percebem que o cobertor é, na verdade, uma pétala da flor, que tem vários andares de altura. thumb|left|Twilight e Cadance encontram o Tatzlwurm. As duas combinam a sua magia e tiram a flor do chão quando um Tatzlwurm emerge do solo e começa a atacá-las, as duas sobem para escapar, mas o Tatzlwurm pula e agarra a pata de Cadance, Twilight usa sua mágica para libertá-la mas é pega pelo Tatzlwurm e Cadance, usando a sua magia, a solta então as duas combinam a sua mágica fazendo o Tatzlwurm voltar para o buraco e Cadance usa algumas rochas para fechar o buraco. [[Ficheiro:Twilight You were faking ! S4E11.png|thumb|''Você... tava... FINGINDO?!]] As duas retornam com a flor, porém elas veem Discórdia saudável e dançando e Twilight, furiosa, pergunta se ele estava fingindo e Discórdia explica que ele estava em sua árvore filosófica, pensando que Twilight disse que era sua amiga, mas ela nunca mandou cartas ou o visitou e que agora que ela é uma princesa ela deve se achar boa demais para ele, então ele decidiu fazer um teste para ver se ainda era amigo de uma das pôneis mais importante da região e ele parabeniza Twilight por ter passado em sua prova de amizade. Discórdia pergunta por que Twilight ainda está irritada, afinal seu teste atrapalhou a visita de Cadance de forma que as duas não pudessem se concentrar na sua amizade, mas Cadance diz que Discórdia não atrapalhou a sua visita e explica que passar o dia no museu seria relaxante mas que relaxar é a última coisa que ela precisa afinal a vida no Império de Cristal é maravilhosa, mas previsível e diz que ela é muito afortunada em ter alguém como Twilight como amiga e sabe que sempre pode contar com ela quando precisar e Discórdia fica zangado por seu plano ter falhado, porém, o Tatzlwurm reaparece e espirra nos três, Twilight e Cadance, que estavam dentro da bolha de proteção não sofreram nada, mas Discórdia, desprotegido, fica realmente doente. Epílogo thumb|left|Discórdia está doente... De verdade. Na cabana de Fluttershy, Twilight escreve o que aprendeu sobre a amizade no diário dizendo que quando se são bons amigos até o dia mais caótico pode ser uma experiência que os torna mais próximo e Discórdia, em quarentena dentro de uma bolha de plástico, concorda, Applejack e Rarity, já curadas, dizem que ele mereceu isso mas Fluttershy, que voltou de sua viagem, pede para elas terem calma afinal ele aprendeu a lição. Discórdia pergunta se ele pode pedir um favor, Twilight severamente nega o pedido e Discórdia explica que ele só ia pedir um pequeno copo de água. Citações :'Pinkie Pie:' Fluttershy! JAMAIS ESQUECEREI VOCÊÊÊÊ! Uh, algo flutuando! La la la la la! :'Twilight Sparkle': Eu e ela vamos passar o dia todo vendo os artefatos do Starswirl! :'Rarity:' Parece um dia perfeito e sem dramas para passar com a Cadance. :'Twilight Sparkle:' Isso sem falar do mistério de qual sino da capa dele vai ser exposto - vou contar só pra vocês! É este aqui! :'Rarity:' Eu não sei mas... CORRA!!! :'Pinkie Pie:' Eu acho que parece um disco azul de... :'Applejack:' Mas que diacho você tá fazendo aqui? E por que cargas d'água você tá azul? :'Rarity:' Diria que é um tom de cerúleo, na verdade. :'Discórdia:' Poderiam conseguir um sofá para eu desmaiar? :pôneis olham para Rarity :'Rarity:' O quê? :'Princesa Cadance': Eu achei que você não estivesse em condições de viajar. :'Twilight Sparkle': Tudo bem por ai? :'Princesa Cadance': Pra falar a verdade, eu tô um pouco sem prática. Faz tempo que eu não voo! :'Discórdia': Bom, então está com sorte. Chegamos! '''Twilight Sparkle':Você...tava...FINGINDO?! Galeria de:Three’s A Crowd es:Three's a Crowd pl:Three’s a Crowd Categoria:Episódios da 4ª temporada